


Debí Haberlo Sabido

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Romance, Overdosing, POV Sherlock Holmes, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: —Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?El nerviosismo y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de su cuerpo nuevamente y Sherlock ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la caja que mantenía escondida en el fondo de su armario mientras sentía su respiración agitarse.—Sherlock, por favor, de verdad necesitas...— ¡Cállate! —Terminó por gritar interrumpiéndolo.—No tienes que hacer esto solo —le dijo Lestrade.—No tengo nada que hacer —volvió a resoplar—. Ahora, si me disculpas. Necesito ir a mi habitación.—Sherlock...





	Debí Haberlo Sabido

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había dejado que mis estados de ánimos me llevaran a escribir algo como esto, pero aquí estoy...

Sherlock acababa de dejar la oficina de Mycroft para volver al departamento. Su hermano le había ofrecido a uno de sus choferes más uno de sus autos para que viajara sin problemas. Probablemente Sherlock había aceptado en algún momento, o quizás nunca lo había hecho pero cuando notó lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su piso. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos que la Sra. Hudson tenía alguna radio encendida, pero fuera de eso, todo estaba en silencio.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta principal fue cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente. Lo siguiente fue colgar su abrigo y deshacerse de su bufanda y guantes para luego dirigirse a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua, pensando que sería lo que necesitaría para distraerse de su verdadera necesidad.

Durante esos días la cocina se había mantenido limpia de experimentos, y mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, deslizó la punta de un dedo sobre la superficie de la mesa para percatarse del polvo que había dejado que se acumulara ahí. Ni siquiera la Sra. Hudson se había esforzado en intentar limpiar el lugar entonces.

No podía recordar en ese momento cuándo había sido la última vez que había usado esa mesa para realizar algún experimento o siquiera recordar la última vez que comió ahí... o sólo la última vez que había comido algo.

Sirvió su té una vez que el agua terminó de hervir y fue con la taza hasta su sillón. Antes de sentarse, vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien más acercarse al asiento de John. Sherlock decidió ignorarlo y dar el primer sorbo de té una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo en su asiento.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Lestrade, mirándolo preocupado.

Sherlock no respondió y continuó bebiendo con tranquilidad.

—Sherlock... —Comenzó a hablar, pero Sherlock lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Hablar...

—¿Ahora?

Lestrade rodó los ojos pero dejó de insistir mientras Sherlock continuaba calentando su cuerpo con el caliente brebaje y sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente la taza, ayudándolo a calmarse.

Sherlock no podía dejar de mirar al hombre sentado frente a él. No podía evitar fijarse en la expresión de completo relajo que llevaba encima y eso hacía que la ira comenzara a apoderarse de él una vez más en lo que iba de esa semana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, aún frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que necesitas hablar.

—No es cierto —replicó con brusquedad.

—Vamos, Sherlock...

Pero Sherlock cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Escuchando la voz de Lestrade diciendo su nombre una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lestrade seguía ahí tranquilamente sentado, con una pierna sobre la rodilla y sus brazos apoyados sobre el asiento de John. Una clásica actitud de comprensión hacia el menor.

—No deberías estar aquí —suspiró Sherlock con amargura comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza acercarse. Masajeó su sien con una mano.

Esa mañana había pensado en ir por algo que usar como distracción, pero no se sentía completamente preparado aún para buscar un caso por su cuenta o en el blog de John.

—Sherlock, necesitas hablar con...

—Estoy _bien_.

Lestrade rodó los ojos una vez más, pero volviendo a mirar a Sherlock.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Intentó preguntar ahora. Como si no supiera que Sherlock no era demasiado fan de las conversaciones vagas. Pero aun así él lo consideró un poco mejor y respondió:

—Bien. Fui a ver a Mycroft a su oficina —dijo con firmeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué quería?—consultó, sonando un poco incrédulo.

Y entonces Sherlock se dio cuenta que de verdad no recordaba qué había estado haciendo él en la oficina de su hermano mayor esa tarde. ¿Lo había llamado? ¿Lo había obligado a ir o había ido él por su propia cuenta? ¿Habría pasado algo más durante su estadía ahí? Sherlock no podía estar seguro ahora mismo.

Aun así, decidió responder con lo primero que apareció en su cabeza.

—Hablamos sobre... Eurus.

—¿De verdad? —Lestrade alzó las cejas.

— Síp —Sherlock hizo sonar un poco más fuerte la p final.

—Entonces… ¿cómo está ella?

—Yo... Está bien... Ella está bien. Feliz, como siempre —indicó con desinterés.

—Claro, por supuesto que lo está —dijo Lestrade, pero negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock de verdad no tenía ninguna razón para mentir. No había nada que ocultar. O tal vez solamente era que no quería aceptar el hecho de que había estado demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para no notar qué había estado sucediendo a su alrededor o siquiera qué había ido a hablar con Mycroft.

Prefirió pensar que no importaba.

Nada de esto importaba.

Se mintió.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó luego Lestrade.

Sherlock volvió a sentir la ira acumulada en su cuerpo a punto de estallar. Bajó la taza para dejarla a un lado en la mesa auxiliar y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —exclamó, alzando los brazos en desesperación.

—¿Por qué? —Greg le preguntó tranquilamente pero levantándose también.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Sherlock, resoplando— Estoy molesto por no haberlo visto antes, todo se siente tan claro ahora. Debí haberlo sabido. —Lo miró sorprendido, pero luego desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Sí, bueno... —Lestrade se acercó un poco más a él y se encogió de hombros—, al parecer tú necesitas que esté aquí.

—No es cierto. Estoy _bien_. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

El nerviosismo y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de su cuerpo nuevamente y Sherlock ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la caja que mantenía escondida en el fondo de su armario mientras sentía su respiración agitarse.

—Sherlock, por favor, de verdad necesitas...

—¡Cállate! —Terminó por gritar interrumpiéndolo. Quería que se detuviera. Quería que todo se detuviera.

_Por favor._

—No tienes que hacer esto solo —le dijo Lestrade.

—No tengo nada que hacer —volvió a resoplar—. Ahora, si me disculpas. Necesito ir a mi habitación.

—Sherlock —Lestrade advirtió con un tono desafiante que usualmente usaba con él cuando esperaba una respuesta luego de alguna deducción.

—Lárgate —fue lo último que Sherlock respondió con un gesto de despedida con la mano y luego se giró para caminar hacia su habitación.

—Sherlock —volvió a decir el otro, esta vez con un poco más de suavidad en su voz. Detuvo al menor con una mano en su brazo. Sherlock bajó la mirada hasta ella y por un momento deseó poder poner la suya encima, pero entonces Lestrade continuó—, yo... te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y eso golpeó a Sherlock justo en el pecho.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que la voz de Lestrade resonara una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Recordando repentinamente las tres veces anteriores que lo había escuchado decir esas palabras.

La primera había sido durante la última sobredosis que Sherlock había sufrido antes de permanecer completamente limpio por unos buenos años. Lestrade tenía su mano agarrada con firmeza mientras estaba sentado al lado de la camilla y suponía que Sherlock seguía inconsciente. Sherlock nunca lo mencionó. La gente nunca le decía eso a _él_. Tal vez había sido un error o un momento de debilidad por parte del mayor y Sherlock prefirió no volver a pensar en ello hasta que la siguiente vez pasó.

Esa segunda vez había sido muchos años después, cuando Sherlock intentaba escabullirse fuera de la boda de John. Lestrade lo había seguido y lo había acompañado hasta su departamento. Lo había intentado animar mientras suponía que Sherlock estaba triste porque John se había casado. La verdad era que Sherlock no estaba triste por lo que el otro pensaba y bueno, Lestrade había bebido más de la cuenta esa noche y había soltado aquellas palabras como si no tuviesen alguna importancia, pero Sherlock no sería capaz de admitirle a nadie jamás que sí había tenido importancia para él y que quizás era lo que más había necesitado en aquel momento.

Y la tercera y última vez había sido hace tan sólo unos meses atrás, después de sufrir del extraño juego de su recién aparecida hermana secreta, Sherlock se encontraba con demasiados recuerdos perdidos de su infancia que regresaban en momentos menos oportunos. Había descubierto hace algún tiempo que dormir a un lado de alguien era más útil que algunos medicamentos que le recetaban y bien sabía que siempre podría contar con el amable DI cuando lo necesitaba. Él ya lo había visto en sus peores momentos hace tantos años atrás. Además, la excusa de que Sherlock no tenía dónde dormir luego del incidente, ya que su piso era demasiado peligroso para volver ahí, seguía siendo válida frente a los ojos de Lestrade. Durante una de aquellas noches, Lestrade había intentado consolarlo luego de que Sherlock lo despertara a gritos por una pesadilla. Al cabo de unas cuantas caricias y frases de aliento, Lestrade había conseguido tranquilizarlo por completo, añadiendo además esas últimas palabras antes de ayudarlo a volver a dormir. Sherlock continuaba agradeciéndoselo mentalmente mientras se tranquilizaba.

Sherlock suspiró nuevamente. La voz de Lestrade fuertemente presente en su cabeza.

—Cállate —murmuró, escondiendo ahora el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía en su pecho—. Cállate —repitió, aún escondido.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —le pidió Lestrade en una súplica.

—No sabes nada —respondió Sherlock con amargura antes de bajar sus manos y caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación sin mirarlo, para luego cerrar la puerta con un gran golpe.

—Él no sabe —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en desesperación, sintiendo cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo picaba con gran intensidad, como si todo lo quemara.

Iba a detener esa sensación, necesitaba hacerlo y a nadie debería importarle. Era su vida después de todo.

Como un frenético y descontrolado, movió y lanzó cosas sobre su cama con tal de llegar a la preciada caja que mantenía escondida en el armario.

Preparar todo lo que necesitaba no le había tomado demasiado tiempo, la práctica de tantos años después de todo, no se había olvidado. Luego de un momento en silencio, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la cama y la cabeza sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperando que la droga hiciera su efecto.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado ahí en la misma posición, pero por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de su ventana podía ver que había sido suficiente como para que ya oscureciera afuera.

—No debiste... —escuchó la voz de Lestrade hablar una vez más.

—Cállate —murmuró él una vez más durante esa tarde.

—Esto no sensato, Sherlock. Por el amor de Dios...

Justo en ese momento Sherlock sintió como si un gran golpe de adrenalina lo acabara de atacar en el pecho y abrió los ojos con brusquedad para luego ponerse de pie y mirar al hombre que estaba detenido a un lado de la ventana.

—No tienes ningún derecho —le gritó, señalándolo con un dedo y negando con la cabeza varias veces—. De verdad que no.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Lestrade nunca había cambiado, seguía luciendo tan relajado como antes.

Lestrade, de pie frente a él estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, pero Sherlock volvió a interrumpirlo.

No iba a aceptar nada de esto ahora.

—¡Porque preferiste dispararte en la maldita cabeza antes que hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentías! ¡Ni siquiera conmigo! ¡NI SIQUIERA CONMIGO! Así que no te atrevas a venir aquí y a decirme que esto no es sensato porque no tienes ningún maldito derecho. —Sherlock había estallado al punto que comenzaba a perder el aliento. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Se llevó una mano sobre el pecho y se dio cuenta de que tampoco había notado en qué momento su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar o que sus manos estaban húmedas por el sudor al igual que su frente. Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Hasta que entonces su visión terminó de nublarse por completo sólo permitiéndole ver cómo la figura ahora oscura de Lestrade desaparecía frente a sus ojos antes de que Sherlock perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con un gran golpe contra el suelo, siendo la tenue luz de la calle lo último que viera antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

* * *

 

 Tal vez estabas en lo correcto, no querías pelear

Debí haberlo sabido

No pude ver las señales, no pude ver la mentira

Debí haberlo sabido

(I should have known - Foo Fighters)


End file.
